


A lost bee

by enby_royalty



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Hurt Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Jordan Maron, Protective Tommyinnit, Sad Ending, Smp!Shlatt sucks a lot in this, The captain is Tubbos dad, Wilbur is good, he/they pronouns for tubbo, tubbo angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_royalty/pseuds/enby_royalty
Summary: What if Captain Sparklez came to visit his son only to find that he's taking a holiday. but has he really  I suck at summaries
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT OR DREAM SMP OR ANY OF THESE PEOPLE ALSO IT'S BASED OF THE CHARACTERS NOT THE REAL LIFE PEOPLE

Ever since Shlatt became president the hope for Manburg in everyones hearts slowly began to fade. Like a match it slowly burned out unable to ever be lit again. Wilburs sanity was luckily saved, his old plans slowly started to actually seem insane to him but that was the only thing that provided everyone with some kind of happiness and hope. Everything went from bad to worse when Tubbo vanished, one day he was gone without a trace only leaving behind a bee plushie laying discarded in his room. Shlatt claimed that he had gone on holidays but it had been 2 months and he still wasn't back. Quackity would freeze up and have a look of guilt wash over him whenever Tubbo was bought up. 

But everything was fine Tubbo was taking a break he deserved he was just a kid, people shouldn't be freaking out that still didn't stop the horrible feeling that attacked Niki from behind. It didn't add up if Tubbo was leaving he would off told her, they wouldn't of gone for that long and they would of responded to the messages that were sent his way but they never did. It didn't make sense. None of this made any sense. Thats why one day at the crack of dawn as Niki sits on a field thinking about all the events that lead up to now her mind landed on Tubbo. Tubbo who was holiday then it hit her.

Tubbo hadn't responded to anyones messages. Tommy and Wilbur both reported that they hadn't seen the bee lover. Quackity's reactions to the mention of Tubbo. The fact he never told anyone he was going on Holiday. The way you could sometimes see a sinister smirk edge its way onto Shlatt's face when Tubbo was mentioned. Tubbo wasn't on holidays, Tubbo was missing and there was one person who didn't live in Manburg but was whitelisted to visit the smp but had yet to build a house there. Desperation flooding her body Niki pulled out her communicator and with shaky hands sent out a message.

Msg to CaptainSparklez:Jordan you need to come to Manburg

Writing the name Manburg caused a bitter taste to start in the Bakers mouth. Manburg, no it was L'Manburg at least it was until that ram decided to come in a change it. Nikki wanted to take him down but they needed Tubbo and to do that she would need help. So she took a deep breath and shuddered as she sent another message, a message that was sure to get Jordan to come

Msg to Captainsparkles:It's about Tubbo


	2. Concerned captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear if I accidentally delete this ONE MORE TIME. This chapter isn't the best because I deleted it so much that I just gave up anyways the captain has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own NOTHING also don't harness anyone in this fic this based on the characters not the people also tw:Crying, kind of threats and throwing up

When Jordan had arrived he was greeted by Niki. Niki was a very lovely girl. Jordan knew that she viewed Tubbo as a younger brother which in his eyes made her his unofficial daughter. 

Niki immediately told him everything he needed to know before the question could even leave his mouth. He was bombarded with information about how Shlatt kept claiming that Tubbo was on holidays but that nothing added up. She told him about how Shlatt got a flash of a sinister grin which was the opposite to the face of guilt that made its way onto Quackity's face. He learned of how Tommy,Wilbur and Techno could be seen creeping around in the shadows in an attempt to find the boy but he was no were to be found. 

The feeling that Jordan felt was indescribable. He felt a burning hot red anger at whoever had hurt his son. He felt guilt creep up upon him, he should of released something was wrong sooner maybe when Tubbo has stopped texting him 2 months ago. Jeez he was a terrible farther. With his emotions on a high just ready to spill he hatched a plan with Niki.

2 hours later:  
Jordan tapped the shoulder of the one Quackity who turned to look at him. Behind Jordan stood Niki, Tommy, Techno and Wilbur all giving him quite menacing looks. 'Right, Quackity I know you know the truth about Tubbo so lets make this easy, tells us where he is and we will go get him and you can go back to living your normal life'

Quackity looked positively sick as he rapidly shook his head tear gathering in his eyes in all honestly Jordan felt bad for him 'I can't I can't I can't I can't'. 

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T, YOU CAN JUST TELL US WHERE TUBBO IS?!' Tommy had begin to shout at Quackity who had started to cower into him self. 

'TOMMY enough' Wilbur had pulled Tommy back from Quackity's shaking form and stepped forward along side Technoblade who Big q immediately coward away from

'Quackity please just tell us as much as you can' Wilbur looked at him with pleading eyes

'No sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry' 

'Fine, Techno' Techno stepped forward pulling out the axe of piece 

'WAIT WAIT STOP I'LL TELL YOU I'LL TELL YOU' Quackity cried out sobbing as his body shook

'ok than where.is.he.' Jordan moved closer to him his tone getting harsher with every word

Quackity looked up his eyes red and puffy as his whole body shook he gulped a few sobs before reply with a broken 

'up' 

His body heaved forward as he puked all other the pavement and then proceeded to collapse and start sobbing like muttering 'I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry'


	3. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won nothing also this based on the characters not the people MAJOR TW:BLOOD, PANIC ATTACKS,GORE

Help. Someone please help. I need help. help help help help help help PLEASE HELP ME. I can hear people why can't they hear me. I'm screaming, someone help me. It's cold. I'm cold, the shivers won't stop. but it's warm. Warm and red and oozing coming out of the side of me. Oh. thats my blood. THAT'S MY BLOOD. HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME PEASE ANYONE! What did I do? Do I deserve this?

Why won't anyone help me. I'm still here. I'm right here. Theres no space my blood is filling up the space. My blood is a blanket but the cold won't leave me alone. It hurts, to small, this place is too small. What did I do wrong? It's been so long. How long has it been?? Why won't anyone visit me. I'm hungry. my lips are dry. Why did he do this. WHY DIDN'T HE HELP ME. I heard him scream and yell at him but why hasn't he gotten me yet, I know he knows where I am. PLEASE HELP ME HELP HELP HELP HELP.

I'm hungry. I'm cold. I'm in pain. I'm stuck. I'm up up up up up up up up up up up up up up up up up up up up. I can hear. WHY DID HE PUT ME HERE. WHAT DID I DO. IS THIS MY PUNISHMENT. FOR WHAT. I told him I was sorry.

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY 

someone help me.


	4. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING TW:BLOOD VOMIT GORE AND PANIC ATTACK I WILL PUT 111111 AT THE BEGINNING AND END OF THE FLASHBACK WHICH CONTAINS ALL THESE THINGS

Quackity's body shook as sobs crawled the way from his throat. The smell of vomit was so strong causing him to gag as spit dripped down his chin, his eyes swimming with tears and his brain filling up with guilt. 'Quackity?' Philza's voice was as soft as honey as he spoke 'were gonna go ask Shlatt some question do you know where he is?' Raising a shaky hand Quackity pointed towards the direction of the White House before collapsing back onto the cold hard pavement, the memories from 2 moths ago flooding back into his mind.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111FLASHBACK11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
Jshlatt's voice shook the entire White House as he roughly grabbed the quacking form of Tubbo; his nails digging into the young boys arm. 'THE LIBARY?!' The ram hybrids eye we're dancing with fire as he began to drag the boy into another room ignoring their cries of pain and sorry's. 'HOW DUMB DO YOU THINK I AM, I KNOW YOU'RE A TRAITOR AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY?!' Quackity watched on with confusion and interests, I mean what's the worse that could happen? All of sudden everything went into slow-motion as Tubbo's head was bashed against the desk and Jschlatt started dragging him towards the place. Danger danger danger danger danger repeated in the duck hybrids head. Blood soaked the side of the brunettes head which now had a large gash on the side where blood oozed out of like a broken tap. Blood. Everywhere. The thick read substance was everywhere covering the boy from head to toe his green jumper had splashes of read which went down his own blue jeans and dripped onto his white shows which are now smeared red. 'SIR, I-i-i'm sure he didn't do anything, please just let him-' Quackity's protests where cut short by Shlatt back hand sending him flying onto the floor. Quackity was only able to watched as Shlatt took Tubbo up. The guilt eating away at him as he throw up on the nice wooden floor, the sights he just saw dancing around his head never to be erased.  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111ENDOFFLASHBACK111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
Jordans fist hit against the door multiple times before Shlatt came out, his suit messed up and his hair tangled, a beer in his hand that was dripping down onto the wooden door and travelling through the cracks. 'Oh h-hello guys come in come in' Shlatt beckoned them into his office. 'Alight mr president, I'll cut to the chase to save us more time, where is Tubbo?' A laughed exited Shlatt laugh at Wilburs question  
'I told you already, he's on holidays' Niki stepped forwards anger pouring out of her body 'that's bullshit and you know it REALLY HOLIDAYS, RANDOMLY FOR 2 MONTHS AND HE HASN'T REPLIED TO ANY OF OUR TEXTS JUST TELL US WHERE-' Niki's rant cut forward when something fell with a sickening crack onto the wooden floor. 'oh shit'


	5. Guess who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god no. TW:BLOOD AND GORE PANIC ATTACK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN ANY MCYT'S OR DREAM SMP MEMBERS.

This was all joke was. Tubbo was- was. Lying on the floor blood dripping from his forehead and into his brown eyes which were now stained red. His suit in ruins ripped apart and covered in that red substance. He had curled into himself. Their nails gripping their arms so hard that blood drew from it dripping to the floor like a broken tap. The chocolate brown eyes that once shone with life were now lifeless as they gazed unseeingly to the red stained floor. All of this was horrible enough to make Niki heal over and throw up along side Quackity but perhaps the worst part of all was the missing chunks. Massive chunks missing from his arm, his leg, his torso from everywhere. The young boy was barley recognisable if it was for the red stained bee plushie locked tight in his arm. A bee plushie that was a constant reminder that Tubbo was just an innocent and naive kid. A kind you boy who only wanted what was best for everyone, a child who had gone through too much but was always underestimated, never noticed and always treated like dirt. Despite all that he still felt unconditional love for everyone no matter what they did to him cause he believed that everyone was a good person deep down and now he was 

gone  
gone  
gone  
gone  
gone  
gone  
gone  
gone  
gone  
1:Sapnaps axe sunk deep into him, his first canon life snatched away from him  
2:Technoblades firework sunk into his head as he slumped lifeless in that yellow concert box. Their second canon life going away from a bang  
3:He was stuffed up into the roof and left to die. his third and final canon life violently scooped away from him

Jordan didn't get it hadn't Tubbo already been punished. Why was he getting punished even more. Laughter echoed through the office 'Well-that was a shame, aww poor Tubbo thought he would only get one punishment thought-' Jordans head shot up at the cut in Jshlatts and there lay his headless body. 'You can't seriously expect to kill my beast friend and get away with it' 

-Timeskip a week later-

The world grieved for Tubbo. They all wanted him back but they all knew that Tubbo wouldn't want them to waste away their lives mourning for him. Jordan and Tommy sat down looking at the bees a somber reminder of Tubbo but it still bought some joy to Jordan and he could see that it bought joy to Tommy as well as evident from the smile that crept its way onto his face. A distance memory of the young bee lover who would run around the fields so joyous and childlike. Now he was somewhere better running around the fields perhaps he's made a friend or maybe he's relaxing on his own enjoying the peace and quiet no matter where he is Jordan and Tommy as well as everyone else on the server knew that he was at peace finally free from the chaos and that they would never see or hear him ever again but he would always be in their hearts. 

'Hello?' They both turned around in confusion. Their stood Tubbo floating a little of the ground his skin a pale white and he sported a pair of green overalls over a yellow and black stirred t-shirt and green shoes in his hand was some crushed yellow dye. 'T-tubbo?' Tommy stood up his eyes shining with tears and Jordans did the same. 'You guys look sad here have some yellow' and a piece of the yellow dye was shoved into their hands. Tubbo's voice was echoing and he looks happier but confused. 

'Hello I'm Ghostbo'

THE END


End file.
